When It All Falls To Pieces
by Hopelessfanatic433
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is just a young girl in the guild Fairy Tail trying to gain the attention of a young dragon-slayer also in the guild, Natsu. When all of her plans fail to gain his attention, she almost gives up hope on him, but then a final hope of a plan dawns on her that could work flawlessly, or end in the worst scenario possible. (NaLu, Gruvia, all that good stuff)
1. A Not-So-Thought-Out Plan

((Hello! This is my first story up on here, so I really hope you like it. I'm just a person who really likes anime so bare with me if this story is suckish in the beginning. if you go on and read this and stay tuned for father, thank you so much! If you read this and don't like it thank you for trying it! You're still lovely! Ok, I'll stop talking and let you get to reading ^w^))

She couldn't believe how dense he was! For weeks, she had been trying get it through to the pink haired dragon slayer that she liked him, but he just wasn't getting the hint. So today was the day that either would make it or break it for her, and then she would have to resort to desperate measures. So, young Lucy Heartfilia walked into the guild hall with her prettiest shirt on, an low-cut black tank top with a few fashionably placed tears on the shoulder and around the waist and a pink miniskirt with a chain around the waist like a belt; with her keys and whip attached to it. She looked cute and seductive at the same time, and today was the day she got the boy she wanted to stare to finally stare. She walked into the guild hall overflowing with confidence. She got a few whistles from some of the men in the guild and some people, also mainly the men, saying things like, "What's the occasion, Luce?" Or, "Lucy, you look good today!", the usual things she got when she wore things like this.

She walked over to her usually table, and sat down next to Natsu, and across from Grey who, as always, had Juvia next to him clinging to his arm. Grey's eyes got lost around her chest area for a minute and Juvia shot daggers at her more than him. She smiled and greeted everyone warmly, even Juvia who huffed out a hello. Grey re-focused and blushed when he noticed that Lucy saw him looking.

"Uh- Hey Luce! How are you?" He didn't really make eye contact, he just kind of set his hands to working at getting Juvias hand from cutting off his circulation in his arm. She smiled and looked around at everyone.

"I'm good! How are you guys?" She gave a genuine smile, to which Erza, Wendy, and Natsu returned with "Good"s and "Great"s. Conversation then went to what the group was going to do next, and who they wanted to go help, but all Lucy could look at was Natsu.

His hair was in pink tufts again today, it was never really different, and it looked like the same, no effort look that he always had. And she loved it. Every minute of looking at his face, or really just him in general, put her in a better mood. Ever since he had saved her when she fell out of that tower and she thought that no one was there to save her, she had started to gain a crush on him. And now she would go as far as to say that she loved him even. She was shocked out of her thought with a hand waving in front of her face. She zoned back in and there was Natsu waving his hand.

She blushed a bit when he said, "What were you staring at Luce? It really seemed like you were just staring at me!" He began to laugh, and she nervously chuckled along with him. She looked away and fidgeted.

She then felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked up at Natsu who had the same big smile on his face that he always had, and everything seemed normal besides the fact that he was holding her hand.

"Come with me Lucy, I have somethin' to show ya!" The dragonslayer said joyfully, as he dragged Lucy out of the guildhall and into the back grass behind it.

"Natsu- Where are we-" She looked around at a beautiful field with a circle in the middle.

He pushed her into the circle and said, "Stand in the middle of this and don't move. I don't want to hurt you, and it's gunna be really cool!"

She stood, confused, in the circle waiting for something to happen. She noticed on the ground there was a black liquid clinging to the grass. She realized what it was.

"Natsu why is there oil on the grass?"

He smiled at her when she said this, and sparked a small flame in his hand. "Because I'm trying to work more on being able to control my fire, and this was a really cool way I found that I wanted to show you! Just stand still!"

He said the last part as he sent the small ball of fire flying at the oil, and it immediately ignited, trapping her in it.

"What are you doing are you crazy?!" Lucy screamed as a large ring of fire burst up from the oil about 4 feet away from her on all sides.

She could tell that Natsu wasn't trying to kill her because of the placement of the circle being farther away rather than at her feet, but what was he doing?!

"Look Luce, I know that it may seem crazy right now, but wait a few seconds!" He said as he focused on the fire.

The orange fire began to flicker a few seconds later, and then it started to climb and grow. He moved it all the way up until it was over her head and she looked up at it.

"Natsu did you do that?!" She heard a happy laugh and then,

"Yeah isn't it cool? I've been doing this for the past few days, and I wanted to show someone today so I decided to show you!"

She huffed. So this wasn't a special outing with just her and him. It could've been her or GuildArts or Master Makarov. She focused back on the fire when it started doing waves around her. One part of the circle would rise and another part would fall. Natsu was doing all of this? He was really getting good at controlling his fire.

That's when it started to register with Lucy... It was really hot in here. She was sweating, and Natsu wasn't showing signs of stopping playing with the fire, so she thought about what she could do, and she had an idea. Today would be the day because she had just developed a plan. She took off her shirt seductively because she knew that he could see her, and called,

"Natsu! It's hot as hell in here!"

Natsu, who had obviously heard or seen her, stopped the wave from going around the fire, and brought the fire back down to where it was before.

"Wh-What was that Luce?" He said looking at her now topless form. All she was wearing now was a pink miniskirt, her chain, her shoes, and a black lacy bra that had hints of see-through patches on it. She looked at him staring at her sweaty body and her bra and smiled. Today could finally be the day!

"Was it really that hot in there Luce? I've never felt it... Probably because it's my fire."

He smiled and his face went back like nothing happened, but it had! She'd seen him staring with her own eyes didn't she? She huffed and he opened up a path through the fire for her to walk out of. She speedily got out before he could close it and trap her back in there. She walked past Natsu and as she did he stared at her in curiosity. She didn't walk towards the guild hall though, she walked into the forest to get some time to think. She started to walk to one part of the forest in particular, still rather hot from the fire. She walked into the clearing that she was looking for and smiled. It was such a beautiful place with a large weeping willow in the corner towards the left side. She went and stood in the shade because other than still being hot from the fire, it was a hot day. She threw her shirt down on the ground and stretched up in the shade.

"Mmm... What I wouldn't give for a cool breeze..." She smiled and as if the weather had heard her, she felt a cool breeze. It was colder than she expected, but she was content. She started to get suspicious when it got extremely cold and she felt puffs of moisture land and melt on her skin. She opened her eyes, hands hugging around her chest for warmth, and looked around for the source of the wind. The source had their head turned away for less than a second and then looked back at Lucy.

They froze, she called, "GREY!" The ice wizard panicked and contemplated running but decided that there was no point because she had already seen her. He came out of the bushes with his arms up, in a position of surrender.

"Were you WATCHING me from the bushes?!" Lucy asked in shock. Grey's face went through a lot of emotions while he was thinking. He must have settled on one because he started to speak,

"Ok. No I wasn't- I mean I kind of was- but that's not WHY I'm here! Look- I was training in a clearing over there! You can come see if you want! They're probably starting to melt but..." He saw Lucy's look and continued with the important part because she wasn't having any of his stalling to see if she would forgive him. He sighed and continued.

"I heard someone walking through the forest so I stopped my training and walked over to here. I saw you in the clearing and I hid because I knew that if you saw me you would kill me because... Well..." He gestured to her in a bra.

She slightly nodded, confirming his theory.

"So I stayed put thinking about what to do, and right when I was gunna leave you said you wanted a cool breeze and I just... I don't know... Did you a favor? I guess that's what you could say. But after a few seconds I went back to thinking about how to escape and lost focus and the wind turned to snowy ice wind." He took a deep breath. "So that's my story... I'm sorry?"

He said, not thinking that that would be good enough for the blonde.

"You made it sound like you weren't staring at all."

She said, putting her hands at her hips. He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head,

"Umm... I mean I guess I did stare a little, I'm sorry Luce."

She gave him a good knock on the side of his head, not like an Erza hit but enough to get her point across. He flinched at it and started to rub at that spot on his head instead.

"I deserved that." He muttered, quietly.

Lucy looked at him, thinking about what to say, but it was harder because half her mind was still on Natsu. Grey saw the thought and worry in her face, and asked her,

"Hey Luce... Is this troubling you this much?"

She looked up at him with a bittersweet smirk on her face.

"No... No it's not this Grey. I'm not really extremely upset with you." He huffed. "Well, I mean I guess that's better than you being infuriated with me."

She chuckled and thought about what to say, then finally spoke,

"It's about... Well it's about Natsu. I've been trying to get it through to him that I like him but... Nothing is working!"

She huffed and sat down. She picked back up her shirt and put it on. He half smiled at her,

"Yeah I know how hard it is to get things through to him... But I'm sure hell come around. He might just take a little... Coaxing."

She nodded at him, and then she stopped. She had an idea. She looked at him and smiled, then ran forward and gave him a hug. She squeezed him tightly and he blushed at the feeling of her breasts on his bare chest.

"Luce- What are you doing?!" She looked up at him.

"I have a plan."

((EDITED (2/14/15): Ok 1. Happy Valentines Day! and 2. I AM. SO SORRY. I looked at my reviews and they were very positive but they both said "Please next time space it out or something." So I thought- "Oh it can't be that bad." And I was... Disgusted... Appalled. I don't usually write like that I swear. I'm a pretty educated writer usually... But something just happened. Probably because I wrote most of it at 6:30 in the morning on the bus to school and I was tired. Yeah... That's probably the reason. Anyway, to end, Happy Valentines Day my Noodles! My gift to you is making this so much better and more readable. See you next time guys!))


	2. Green With Envy

((Hullo there! I'm going to start with an apology for the last chapter. I got two reviews from two very nice people on the formatting my chapter and how it was just one flat block of text. I thought to myself, "Oh it can't be THAT bad." No. It was terrible. Horrible. Cringe worthy. There wasn't a single indentation in the entire damn thing. Oh my god I am so sorry because it pained me to TRY and read it, and I can't imagine how you guys felt trying to fight your way through navigating through the sea of mess and solid wall of text. Now I have no doubt that you are all avid fanfiction readers and have probably seen stuff along those lines before, but I'm going to edit that chapter and make it better so that people can actually read it without having their eyes flip out on them. Anyway, thank you guys for all the positive feed back! Until next time... I'm going to call you noodles. Because you're all good Noodles. So until next time Noodles!

Sincerely, Fanatic))

Natsu walked home that day in a daze. He thought about earlier today, and the way seeing Lucy like that made him feel. He shook his head and got the thought out of his mind before continuing home to see his friend Happy. He got to his door and stopped. He looked inside, and Happy was asleep. He hesitated before opening the door, and instead of going inside his home, he turned around and sank down to the ground. He rested his head against the wood of the door and closed his eyes. That feeling earlier, what was it? He wasn't as dense as to not know what it was but he just didn't want to admit it. _Maybe it'll go away by tomorrow morning..._ ,He thought to himself. The air outside was getting cooler with the immanent falling of night and it felt so nice with his head against the wood of the door still warm from the sun. He had such a long day that he let himself...

==========================================================================

The fire circle. Natsu was making his fire move when he saw Lucy take her shirt off. She was a beautiful fire goddess dancing in his flames, and the flames brought out the glints of sweat on her body.

"Natsu~" She called seductively. "It's so hot in here!"

He stood, wide eyed and saw her beckon him into the fire with a single finger. He opened a door in his fire and walked in through it. She looked at him and the fire around them went up and down with his every breath. She put a hand on his face and kissed him with passion. He kissed back, with just as much, or even more passion. They fought for dominance with their tongues until she finally broke the kiss. She looked down at his hands. They were on her waits creeping closer and closer to her chest.

He blushed furiously before asking, "Can I-"

She giggled at him. "They're not just here for show silly!" He smiled at her and then reached out and touched them.

They were softer than he'd ever imagined. He squeezed them and she giggled and sighed. Then something odd happened. Lucy called "Natsu!" But it wasn't her voice. It was Happys! "Wha- What did you just say Luce?" She lifted and hand and hit his head. "Wake up, Natsu!"

With that, Natsu jolted awake in front of the house, his hands on Happys head, which was being squished.

"Hey Natsu, could ya let go of my head?" Natsus hands shot back, a blush on his face knowing why they were there to begin with. "You were out here all night!"

He thought about it for a second and then looked around. The sun was up and it was obviously early in a new day. "Oh... I guess I have been."

Happy started to catch on to the lingering blush on Natsus face and his nervous eyes. His face turned mischievous. "So what were ya dreamin about Natsu?" Happy laughed out loud when Natsus look of nervousness turned into shock and panic, even though Natsu tried to hide it.

Natsu looked away from Happy, the blush that had faded now returning. "Mmh... Nothing..." He said, not looking at his blue friend.

He began to recall his dream, all the while his face got redder and he felt the lower areas of his body getting warmer and uncomfortable. He rolled on his side, trying to hide what was going on. He looked back up at happy who was desperately holding in laughter. When he saw Natsu get frustrated he lost it. The small cat fell out of the air and hit the ground. He was rolling around with laughter when Natsu got up and went back into the house, slamming and locking the door behind him. He looked at his old clock on the wall. It was already 10:30! He had to be to the guild hall soon or else people would get suspicious. He looked down at his current "dilemma" and sighed. He had to just wait for it to fix itself he guessed. He started to make himself breakfast, thinking while he did. He thought about the dream for a short time, and then he just thought about Lucy. Her as a person, her body, her face, her brain, her talent, her beauty... It was only after he ate and when he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and looking in the mirror, that he said softly to his reflection,

"I love Lucy Heartfilia."

He looked at himself in shock, and then realized that he had to get to the guild hall to see her. He threw on clothes and got ready and then ran out the door.

When Happy screamed at him, "Where are you going so fast?!" Natsu screamed back,  
>"To do something that I've needed to do for a long time!"<p>

===============================Lucy POV====================================

It was a brilliant plan. Just flawless. She was waiting for Natsu to get here while she smiled to herself at how perfect it actually was. There was only one little problem... But they were out on a job right now. So, as she saw the guild hall door open, she got ready to put her plan in motion.

===============================Natsu POV====================================

He opened the door to the guild to see her sitting on the center table. She had on a pair of acid wash short shorts and a pink bikini top under a crop top made of black mesh. She also had on a black pair of gladiator sandals and her hair was up in a bun. Her whip was at her side as well as her keys, both of them attached to different belt loops. He smiled. She looked so beautiful. He was about to run to her and hug her, put his hands on her hips, her shoulders, her neck, her hips, her legs, god he just wanted to touch her. But that's when he saw something that made everything stop. It made time stop, his heart stop, his mind stop. He was frozen in place, just watching as his newfound dream girl was picked up bridal style and kissed on the forehead by someone he would've never imagined. Grey Fullbuster. He was just there with her in his arms. He spun her, two, three, four times, and then put her down and did something that set everything back in motion. He kissed her. On the mouth.

Natsu clenched his fists so hard that when he opened them, not only were there marks from his nails on his hands, but he had gotten into such a blind rage, that all the smoke from the fire that he didn't even register he was casting poured out from his now opened palms partnered with flames to match. But these flames weren't regular. These flames were the ugliest color he'd ever seen. They were a terrible red with specks of green flecked in. They smelled up the whole guild hall to the point where people started to notice him standing, staring in the doorway. They were red with rage. And green with envy. He got enough control over himself to stop his flames, but he was still raging so much that he was shaking and his vision was blurred. He just wanted to rip his head off. To punch him so hard he would never think about touching Lucy, HIS Lucy, ever again.

But, instead, he just stood there. He felt one warm wet tear flow down his face. He wiped it away right as Lucy looked at him. At first she was smiling. Just... Smiling. He looked at her, how perfect she was... It broke his heart to look for as long as he did. She stopped smiling right before he turned on his heel, whipped open the door to the guildhall, making it slam against the wall, and violently closed it behind him. Needless to say, after this, he went back home.

===============================Lucy POV====================================

Failure. Terrible horrible FAILURE! She screamed at herself in her head how stupid she was. As she paced back and fourth in the bathroom of the guildhall, Grey stood there trying to calm her down.

"Luce, you need to take a step back."

She looked at him. "Are you kidding me. Did it even look like I got through to him?!" She put her head in her hands, leaning on the counter. She felt the cool touch of the ice wizards hand on her back.

Grey knew, better than anyone else, that Lucy had gotten through to Natsu. Also, he knew that they wouldn't be talking for the next two weeks except for Natsu knocking him out of the way or punching him square in the jaw. Grey sighed. He tried to come up with what to say besides "Do you really think this was a good plan?"

So, instead he came up with, "I think you're starting to get through to him, because despite what you saw I saw him looking a little bit mad."

This made her lift her head up. "W-What? Really!" She smiled and jumped up. "That means it's working! This means we can continue the plan!"

She threw her arms around Grey. He patted her gently on the back and sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to be part of her big "master plan" anymore... He had this terrible feeling that it was going to backfire.  
>Soon enough, that is.<p>

===============================Juvia POV==================================

As she walked into the guild hall she didn't get greetings like she was used to at FairyTail. No, in fact, there was a returned air from before she joined the guild. _No_, she begged to herself, _Please don't tell me Juvia has to go back to that_.

She ran up to a guild member that she knew, Cana, and said, "Juvia senses a bad feeling in the air. Could you please tell Juvia what's going on?" She stood there kindly as Cana tired to come up with an answer.

"Uh... Oh! I know why you're worried- it's not that. We're just worried about-" And then, Lucy and Grey came out of the bathroom holding hands. And smiling.

Juvia slowly, almost eerily, turned around to see what was happening. As soon as she saw it, her jaw dropped at the same speed as her heart. Her Grey. Grey-Sama. Her soulmate. With that bimbo. She closed her mouth and clenched her fists in rage. It started to rain in the guild hall then, because her sunshine was being blocked by a cloud she couldn't stand looking at. Then she heard weakly from behind her, Cana finish her sentence.

"-That..."

Everyone was shielding themselves from the rain, and she was sorry that everyone was getting wet, because all she wanted to do was focus in on Lucy. To have the most concentrated storm ever to exist right over her head. To have thunder, lighting, tornado's, and hurricanes engulf her and never stop. But, the moment she took a step to walk over to the blonde, a hand grabbed her arm and kept a strong grip, dragging her into the store closet. Apparently no one had seen, because no one tried to stop whoever was grabbing her, she struggled a bit, but when she spun around to tell him to get his hands off, she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop Juvia, its me. I understand how you feel. And I have a plan."

===============================Natsu POV====================================

Earlier that day...

Natsu walked out of the guild hall. He stomped down the street... And then ran home. Trying to run away from Lucy and Grey, and what everyone would say to him about it. Instead he just ran until he got to his house. When he got there he went inside and slammed the door so hard it broke. He heard the snapping of wood, so when he swiftly punched behind him, he hear the awful creaking of metal and then door fell off its hinges. It landed with a thud on the floor as he started completely destroying his house.

Lucy had just cleaned it for him last week, what would she say? He shook the thought out of his mind. Why should you care about her anymore if she obviously doesn't care about you? He was infuriated. He ripped the curtains off the windows and tore the pillows to pieces. He kicked over tables, broke the vases and the mirrors and then picked up a picture. It was him, Erza, Juvia, Lucy... And Grey. He punched the frame where Grey was, breaking it and cutting open his hand. He was bleeding now, but he really didn't care. He couldn't care. He screamed, no, roared as he threw the picture at the wall, shattering the frame completely. He noticed that he had set a little bit on fire when he roared but they were small flames and he didn't much care at the moment. That's when he walked over to the picture and picked it up. Then he saw it.

Yes. That was it. His answer. He looked at the big blue eyes of the girl in the picture, standing next to, no, more like clinging onto, Grey. Juvia Lockser, the one that Grey had feelings for. He would explain to her whats going on and then tell her his plan. Even though he didn't like it, and she might not, this was now a game of jealousy.

He was going to make Grey's life hell. He was going to date Juvia Lockser.

_**Little did he know, this was the EXACT same plan that Lucy had. That, inevitably, horribly, and terribly, backfired.**_

((Did you guys like it? I've been working on this one for a while so I hope you do. Hopefully there will be another update for this soon! Again, I am so sorry for the format of the last chapter. It was actually terrifying. Gave me nightmares *shivers*. But thank you so much my Noodles! Love you all :3 ))


End file.
